


啾啾的故事

by Rimifon



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Birds, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimifon/pseuds/Rimifon
Summary: 🐦ooc拟鸟🐦文笔下手🐦词句不通🐦无能瞎写
Relationships: Kono Junki/Tsurubo Shion





	啾啾的故事

牡丹鹦鹉爱情鸟

羽色艳丽生绝妙

体长五寸半百克

身量纤纤情谊合

素喜群居相依偎

形影不离守终身

有一小雀名鹤鹤

正是不可分离鸟

出身现已不可考

通体灰色未暗淡

绒毛蓬松显漫烂

唯知幼鸟性顽皮

登高试飞有此习

可惜飞羽未长齐

无奈摔落尽气力

愉快小鹤遇善人

温柔备至入其门

不过数日体好转

指尖演唱并起舞

善人家中早有客

喜喜同是爱情鸟

头部盖雪身似水

嗓音有力声清脆

店中鹦鹉家生雀

相中请为坐上宾

鹤啾初来甚惶恐

喜啾老道上前哄

叽叽喳喳语喳喳

喳喳叽叽诉叽叽

家中本有鹦鹉巢

椰子壳儿做窝妙

双鸟共眠正刚好

未想鹤啾不愿扰

双翅一推喜啾倒

可怜喜啾被惊吵

那夜深秋依旧冷

鹤啾似球入大梦

不忍伤鸟冻伤脚

委屈巴巴睡笼角

叽叽喳喳语喳喳

喳喳叽叽诉叽叽

喜啾数日勤努力

勉强睡在床边角

两只鹦鹉双双躺

喜啾再次踹下场

为保喜啾好睡眠

复置半个椰子壳

喜啾欢喜乐呵呵

鹤啾独鸟身难热

叽叽喳喳语喳喳

喳喳叽叽诉叽叽

是夜喜啾返睡床

突感轻柔味香软

定睛一眼鹤啾团

缘是孤鸟睡眠难

喜啾满面堆笑颜

鹤啾心动以为然

主人见状生欢喜

双雀此生成伴侣

叽叽喳喳语喳喳

喳喳叽叽诉叽叽

牡丹鹦鹉爱情鸟

羽色艳丽生绝妙

相知相守相视笑

喜鹤相伴共吵闹

**Author's Note:**

> Thks for reading


End file.
